Sexuality Issues of a Shiny Mew
by ShinyVappy01
Summary: Maddie,a Shiny Mew,has a lot of sex.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I've made,and it's based off of Sexual Frustrations of a Suicune,so check that out(and the other ones)

I don't own Pokemon

 _italics_ are thoughts

* * *

Hello, I'm Maddie,a Shiny Mew,and I'm I decided to ask my mom,Layla the Land Forme Shaymin,for advice."hey,mom?"I said."Yes sweetie?"my mom asked."how do I get..a partner?"I asked,and I said partner because I'm unsure of what gender I should date."You can find one at school"she said, staring at the had a point."Oh, and why are you up at midnight?"she !I looked at the clock,and said"I should go to bed..."

*The next day,at school*

I was standing in the hallway, waiting for my best friends,Mike,the Mewtwo,and Riley,the Shiny Gardevoir,she was named when she was a Ralts.I then saw Riley running down the hall."Mike's not here today"she said when she finally got to me." _Shit!_ "I thought to myself.I was going to ask if he wanted to go on a date...then I looked at Riley's breasts." _I wonder why they're so big.."_ She noticed where I was looking and blushed"T-t-they're um..not that big!"she said.I forgot she could read my mind."Oops"was all I could say.

*Later,in science class*

"Wrench"said my science partner, Ghost the Gengar.I handed him a wrench, and started to relax, since I haven't relaxed much lately. I then heard him moaning and I looked over at him,and his face looked like a I was relaxing,I put my tail on his crotch."Sorry!"I yelled."it's fine~"he said, still he pulled me into a kiss." _what the fuck?!_ "I thought. I managed to pull away"W-what?"I asked,in shock."I'm so sorry Maddie!"yelled Ghost,and he started crying."I'm sorry,I didn't mean to make you c-"I was about to finish,but a Sylveon interrupted me."This is SO going on to social media!"the Sylveon said,and then a Vaporeon came over."Ribbon! I told you,be nice!"the Vaporeon Sylveon was Ribbon,and the Vaporeon was Vappy."Sorry about that! Ribbon won't post is on social media, trust me."Vappy said.

*After school*

Me and Ghost had finally finished getting our stuff from our lockers,and Ghost said something."Hey Maddie, want to come to my house?"he asked."Sure.."I said,wonder why he wanted me to go to his house." _will we have sex?_ "

* * *

That's it for this chapter!I hope you all enjoyed!:)


	2. Chapter 2

It's chapter 2!Yay!

* * *

*At Ghost's house,in Ghost's room*

So Ghost just asked me on a date...I said yes,but then he said,"but let's do something in the bed first~",and now we're just sitting on his bed together.I saw Ghost staring at my breasts. And drooling."Oh,do want to fuck me~?"I asked in a sexy way, jiggling my boobs to tease him."You know I do~"he said, starting to undress we were both naked, Ghost started to rub my breasts."Do you like it~?"he asked romantically."Yes~I love it~"I he started to lick them."Eep!"I yelled,as his tongue was very cold,and a bit poisonous too."Did I do something wrong?!"he asked\yelled, scared if he was too poisonous."N-no,just a little bit cold."I answered. Then his sister, Haunt came in."Hey Gh-?!Umm...you know what, I'm just,not going to ask..."she said before leaving."Now we can continue!"I said, very loudly. Then he started to push his dick into my pussy, making me moan. He was going very slow,and I don't like it when things are slow. So I pushed him on to his back,and I was very close to his cock."This is how I like it~"I said before slamming his dick into my pussy."Why do you guys get to have all the fun?"asked a strange voice."MOM?!"yelled Ghost. I could tell he was shocked."Don't you remember? I love sex!"said the Mimikyu."You could join in if you want."I said."Maddie!"screamed Ghost, most likely not wanting to have sex with his mom."I would love to join in!Also my name is Mimi"said the got herself undressed,and got on the bed with us. I put my dildo shaped tail up her vagina, making her moan loudly."Oh yes~"she moaned. I was sitting in Ghost's lap soon after that."It's kinda boring back here"said Mimi. I got out of Ghost's lap,and went over to Mimi."It might not be boring anymore~"I said seductively. I still had the end of my tail in her vagina,and I didn't take it out. I pushed my tongue up up her pussy."Eep!"she yelled, because this was new to her."I was about to cum.."whispered Ghost."Oh you were~"I said, flouting over to him. I put his dick in my mouth, causing him to moan super loud. After about a minute, Ghost came inside my mouth,and I swallowed it all. Also in that minute,Mimi found a double dildo."Okay, who wants me~?"asked Mimi."Me!"I yelled. She put the other part of the dildo into my pussy."OH YES!" I yelled, before me and Mimi came at the same time. After that we all collapsed."So...*pant*...are you going to...*pant*...buy me dinner?"I asked, looking at Ghost.

*Later,at Cheesecake*

Yes, this place is literally called Cheesecake. Don't ask why, because I don't know. Mimi came here with us to. I ordered pizza, Ghost ordered melted cheese(I have no clue why),and Mimi ordered a cake made for dark types, even though she isn't a dark type."Maddie!"someone yelled. I turned to see who it was,and it was Riley."Hey! it's my favorite shiny since I can't be my favorite!"I said."You know how Vappy said she wouldn't let Ribbon post that video on social media?Well, Ribbon posted it on every single social media there is."said Riley."Fuck Ribbon"I said, even though there were a lot of children there."You want me to fuck Ribbon?"she asked, even though she knew what I meant. Then our food came,and so did Riley's."Oh,bye!"she said."Bye!"

* * *

Okay, that's it for chapter 2! I hope you liked it!:)


	3. Author's Note

Hello! This is ShinyVappy01(the author)and I would like to the first chapter, of SIoaSM there were a lot of mistakes made.

EXAMPLES:

* * *

•Hello, I'm Maddie, and I' I decided to ask my mom for help

was supposed to say-

•Hello, I'm Maddie, and I'm I decided to ask my mom for help.

•His face looked like a.

Was supposed to say-

•His face looked like a tomato

* * *

There are more,but those are just sentences that don't start with a capital letter.

That was the author's note!Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

If you are not a fan of rape,skip this chapter!

 _Underlined italics are mind reading_

* * *

After we ate, Ghost took me back to my house."Your parents are probably worried about you."said Mimi."Most likely not."I told her. After that she stayed quiet.

*At my house*

"Thanks!"I told Ghost and Mimi."No problem,"said Ghost. I ran inside and hugged my mom."Sweetie, where have you been?!"asked Layla."At Ghost's house."I answered."You should go to bed, it's pretty late."Oh, okay"I said. I ran upstairs and put on my pajamas."Good night, Darling."I said to my Skitty,named Darling. I forget to tell you that I have a cat.

*The next morning*

It was Saturday,and I thought it would be a great day. I was wrong. Actually,it could have been worse. Me,Mike,and Vappy were naked. I couldn't tell if Ribbon was naked, because she had her ribbons wrapped around her."W-w-what's going on?"asked Vappy,not knowing she would get an answer. Then four Dratinies appeared, three with long cocks,and one with a wet pussy. I don't know if that girl Dratini's pussy was wet from the water, or something else." _We're gonna get raped, I know it._ " I thought."Maddie, you're thinking isn't going to help us!"said Vappy. I forget that she was every type, but mainly water type."Do you want this to be over with?!"asked the girl Dratini."This isn't the worst that could happen,we all could have been murdered."I said."It could happen"said a male Dratini, and he pointed to a knife near Ribbon."WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!TELL ME!"yelled Vappy."Woah,anger issues!"said another male Dratini."Let's just get this over with..."whispered the girl Dratini." _Vappy, I think we should pick a guy to get fucked by."_ I told Vappy using mind reading. _"Me too, except for the fact that I don't want to get pregnant!"_ she told me,also using mind reading."It's time to start this!"I said, hoping to get this over with."Do as the Legendary Cat says Bob!"screamed a Dratini. _"these people need creative names"_ I thought. A male Dratini, most likely Bob,swam over to me and shoved his giant cock into my pussy. I put my tail in his vagina, hoping to make this go faster."Now,Sam!Take the Vaporeon!"shouted that same Dratini. Then Sam swam to Vappy and shoved his dick into her mouth."Now you! Diamond!Take the Mewtwo!"he screeched. _"she's lucky to have a creative name"_ then the one who was screaming swam over to Ribbon. The girl Dratini had Mike's penis in her vagina. I saw Ribbon's ribbons coming undone."Don't even think about touching me after this"the Dratini said."And who's the one raping us"Ribbon said,rolling her eyes. The Dratini was licking her pussy."Ack!"she screamed, only now knowing how cold tounges are.5 minutes later the Dratinies(except Ribbon's) and Mike alk came at the same time Poor Vappy was most likely pregnant. And I can't get pregnant until I'm 21.

*Later,at my house*

So, that raping experience is over. Now I'm walking into my house."Sweetie! where have you been?! it's almost midnight!"said my mom."And, Pumpkin,why are your clothes so...wet?"asked a familiar voice. The only person who would call me Pumpkin is my dad,who is a Zapdos."Dad!"I yelled hugging him as tight as I could. I don't know my own strength apparently, because he could barely breathe."Sorry dad!"I told him, trying not to say anything about getting raped."I'm staying home all week!"said my dad.

* * *

Okay, that's it for this chapter! I will reveal if Vappy is pregnant or not in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

If you are not a fan of rape,skip this chapter!

 _Underlined italics are mind reading_

* * *

After we ate, Ghost took me back to my house."Your parents are probably worried about you."said Mimi."Most likely not."I told her. After that she stayed quiet.

*At my house*

"Thanks!"I told Ghost and Mimi."No problem,"said Ghost. I ran inside and hugged my mom."Sweetie, where have you been?!"asked Layla."At Ghost's house."I answered."You should go to bed, it's pretty late."Oh, okay"I said. I ran upstairs and put on my pajamas."Good night, Darling."I said to my Skitty,named Darling. I forget to tell you that I have a cat.

*The next morning*

It was Saturday,and I thought it would be a great day. I was wrong. Actually,it could have been worse. Me,Mike,and Vappy were naked. I couldn't tell if Ribbon was naked, because she had her ribbons wrapped around her."W-w-what's going on?"asked Vappy,not knowing she would get an answer. Then four Dratinies appeared, three with long cocks,and one with a wet pussy. I don't know if that girl Dratini's pussy was wet from the water, or something else." _We're gonna get raped, I know it._ " I thought."Maddie, you're thinking isn't going to help us!"said Vappy. I forget that she was every type, but mainly water type."Do you want this to be over with?!"asked the girl Dratini."This isn't the worst that could happen,we all could have been murdered."I said."It could happen"said a male Dratini, and he pointed to a knife near Ribbon."WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!TELL ME!"yelled Vappy."Woah,anger issues!"said another male Dratini."Let's just get this over with..."whispered the girl Dratini." _Vappy, I think we should pick a guy to get fucked by."_ I told Vappy using mind reading. _"Me too, except for the fact that I don't want to get pregnant!"_ she told me,also using mind reading."It's time to start this!"I said, hoping to get this over with."Do as the Legendary Cat says Bob!"screamed a Dratini. _"these people need creative names"_ I thought. A male Dratini, most likely Bob,swam over to me and shoved his giant cock into my pussy. I put my tail in his vagina, hoping to make this go faster."Now,Sam!Take the Vaporeon!"shouted that same Dratini. Then Sam swam to Vappy and shoved his dick into her mouth."Now you! Diamond!Take the Mewtwo!"he screeched. _"she's lucky to have a creative name"_ then the one who was screaming swam over to Ribbon. The girl Dratini had Mike's penis in her vagina. I saw Ribbon's ribbons coming undone."Don't even think about touching me after this"the Dratini said."And who's the one raping us"Ribbon said,rolling her eyes. The Dratini was licking her pussy."Ack!"she screamed, only now knowing how cold tounges are.5 minutes later the Dratinies(except Ribbon's) and Mike alk came at the same time Poor Vappy was most likely pregnant. And I can't get pregnant until I'm 21.

*Later,at my house*

So, that raping experience is over. Now I'm walking into my house."Sweetie! where have you been?! it's almost midnight!"said my mom."And, Pumpkin,why are your clothes so...wet?"asked a familiar voice. The only person who would call me Pumpkin is my dad,who is a Zapdos."Dad!"I yelled hugging him as tight as I could. I don't know my own strength apparently, because he could barely breathe."Sorry dad!"I told him, trying not to say anything about getting raped."I'm staying home all week!"said my dad.

* * *

Okay, that's it for this chapter! I will reveal if Vappy is pregnant or not in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

I am screaming super loud right now! My dad is staying home with us for a week,and Prom is in two days!Well, it's time to go to bed.

*The next morning*

I woke up to being texted by Vappy."Guess what?You know what don't guess, I'm pregnant!"her text said."How many pregnancy tests did you take...?"I asked."Five"she answered."Why did you take five?!"I asked."to many questions!ttyl"she said"talk to you later..."and that was the end of our conversation. I asked Ribbon if she wanted to go to the park with me, Darling,and my dad. She did want to go, I'm not going to include our conversation.

*At the park*

"Are you going to Prom..?"asked Vappy (Ribbon took her with her)"I don't know yet,are you?"I asked."No, I'm trying to figure out something for me and Ribbon to do, since her crush is already going with someone."she said."I know!We could have a sleepover at my house!"I said."Dad, can I have a sleepover with my friends?"I asked."Sure, I don't see why not!"he said, petting Darling."Wait, when is it?"he asked."Tomorrow"I answered."But Pr-"he started,but I shushed him."That's why, because Ribbon can't find a date to go to Prom with."I said.

*Later that day*

"Can I come please?"begged Riley."fine, you can come." I said. Riley was begging to come to the sleepover."Yay!"she screamed."Damnit... there's no need to yell!" I said."Sorry, I'm just excited...Are you going to invite Mimi?You told me she's an amazing love giver."she said."Yeah I might invite her"I said."Sweet!"she said."I said I might..."I said."Oh..."she said.

*Later,at midnight*

I was sleeping,and in my dream I was having sex with Ghost."Oh~Faster~"I said in my dream. Then I woke up."Fuck...it was only a dream..."I said. I then fell asleep again.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I just want to save the sleepover for the next chapter... anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
